


Square Peg

by FormorrowSur



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gentle femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormorrowSur/pseuds/FormorrowSur
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos was a woman repressed. Her time at Beacon had given her the space and freedom to let her think a bit more, yet still she acted the good girl she'd been raised to be.Finding out about certain kinks her crush, Jaune Arc, had; she finally gave up with her self control and him being a dunce. If he really wanted it like that, that's how she would give it to him.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

The food hall of Beacon was always pretty busy on weekends. The common rooms of the school were few in number, small in size, and generally pretty unfurnished; so groups of friends looking to simply hang out tended to find themselves sitting in the grand hall, nibbling on the snacks left for them and using the rare social time between classes, homework, and training to enjoy themselves.

“I am  _ not _ participating in this conversation.” Weiss said matter of factly, putting a dainty portion of steamed fish in her mouth, hoping it would save her from the conversation. It didn’t, of course, since her friends weren’t taught the manners that had been beaten into her throughout her childhood.   
  
“Come oooooooooon,” Yang whined, “it’s not like they’re gonna hear. Fuck, marry, kill between the teachers. Ruby’s impressionable ears are all the way in Patch, and if Nora can admit she’d fuck Ozpin, you can at least give us one.”   
  
“I’m just sayin’, I think he’d give a jackhammer a run for its money.” Nora interrupted unabashedly, feeling no shame for her opinions.   
  
“Fine. I kill Port.” Weiss acquiesced, hoping it would satiate the curiosity of her friends.   
  
“That’s too easy. We’d all kill Port.” Blake pointed out quickly, not even looking up from her book. To onlookers it would have seemed like she wasn’t involved, but her friends knew better, Blake simply liked to only talk when there was a reason to, the book simply helped her not seem rude.   
  
“Yeah, the guy’s a creep, and a pervert.” Jaune added.   
  
“That’s a tautology.” Weiss said haughtily. “I’m not participating in this game, it’s cruel and demeaning for the professors. Now if you all could stop being perverted for ten seconds, I’d like to eat my food.”   
  
The group all knew the line with Weiss, and they’d come to respect it. Sometimes it could seem like she was being pushy, but they all knew there was going to be some reason behind it that would end up making them hate either her family or Atlas society just a little bit more. Some of them had an inkling as to why Weiss so badly didn’t want to answer which of the teachers she found attractive, and if they were right then it was all the more reason not to push her.   
  
Pyrrha had been sitting quietly, enjoying just observing the conversation. It wasn’t a topic she had been subjected to much outside of that little group, and it wasn’t one she objected to either, but she wasn’t fun to tease like Weiss was, so no one pushed her.   
The sound of her juice box running empty caused her to pull it away with a little huff, but before she could say or do anything, a hand was on her shoulder, stopping her from getting up.   
  
“I got it.” Jaune said, giving her a sweet smile before wandering off towards the table at the other end of the hall where the boxes were laid out. It was an act that made Pyrrha smile just a little, she appreciated him being so willing to be sweet like that, but more so appreciated how he never made a big deal out of it. It was just a friend doing something nice. Of course it was more complicated than that to Pyrrha, but she tended not to think about that too much.   
  
Her eyes weren’t the only ones on Jaune as he left though, in fact quite a few others scanned over the young man as he walked away from them, most of them settling a few feet lower than where Pyrrha’s eyes were focused though. Any subtly was tossed out after barely a second, by Yang of course, as she hummed with approval.

  
“Who would have guessed Vomit Boy was hiding an ass like that.” She said, before the sound of clattering drew her eyes over to Weiss, who had put her fork down in a huff. She didn’t want to talk about sex at all, but dear gods she did  _ not  _ want to talk about sex with Jaune even more.   
  
“16 seconds.” Blake said, slyly pointing out that Weiss had gotten the ten seconds she had wanted, as she turned a page.   
  
“Oh zip it.” Weiss shot back, glaring at Blake, and Yang beyond her.   
  
“Listen, all I’m saying is that his butt’s been whipped into good shape.” Yang replied defensively. “It’s not like I’d actually fuck him because…” She subtly nodded to the left, towards Pyrrha across the table from her, to which Pyrrha responded by blushing deeply.   
  
“If he wanted to with you, I’m not going to be cruel and stop him.” Pyrrha pointed out. Of course she’d be upset, but she wasn’t an envious person, in fact she had a much bigger problem giving too much for her own good.   
  
There was an awkward silence for a moment as one of those dangerous topics started to rear its head. Talking about Jaune was fine, talking about Pyrrha was fine, but talking about Jaune  _ and  _ Pyrrha was an immediate mood killer, no matter what the mood was; Yang had even managed to use it once to get out of trouble when Ruby had started asking her questions about her nights out.   
  
“The ass was a group effort.” Nora quickly said. “Ren bought him the jeans, Pyrrha made him do the squats and cycling, I supervised.”   
  
“She isn’t joking.” Ren said. “She has been pushing things in this direction since she found out Pyrrha was training Jaune.   
  
Yang snickered and reached over the table to high five Nora, but the topic soon became an abrupt silence, this time due to its subject returning to the table, handing Pyrrha two full juice boxes.   
  
“I’ve gotta go to my detention, I figured I’d get you an extra so you didn’t have to walk.” Jaune said, sounding rather happy for someone who was about to spend several hours sitting silently in a room.   
  
“For what it’s worth, I think what you did was very brave, and Cardin is the one that deserves to be in there.” Pyrrha replied.   
  
“Yeah, it’s pretty fucked up you got punished for picking a fight with an abusive racist when that’s the job we’re being trained for.” Yang pointed out, backed up by nods and mumbles of agreement.   
  
“I’ll do something to make up for it, I promise.” Pyrrha assured him with a sweet smile, as the two shared a look that made the other five people at the table want to slam their heads into a wall because of just how thick the pair of them were being. Neither of them noticed of course, but as Jaune walked away, again eyes were drawn, and this time Pyrrha’s were down there too. She told herself it was fine, she was just being proud of the work she’d helped him put in.   
  
“You know how you should make it up to him?” Yang asked rhetorically, wiggling her eyebrows.   
  
“If the next word out of your mouth is a curse, I’m leaving.” Weiss huffed.   
  
“... Is “sex” technically a curse?” Yang asked, looking over at Weiss, knowing she was probably pushing a little too far now, but before Weiss could get up, Blake calmly put a hand on Weiss’ arm, and then turned to Yang, silently telling her to chill out a bit.   
  
Pyrrha, meanwhile, was trying to deal with her cheeks matching her hair in colour, her usual olive skin radiating bright red as blood had run there from embarrassment.   
“I’m not sure he’d want that.” Pyrrha mumbled.   
  
“Pyrr… come on, he clearly likes you, and you’re hot as hell, he’d love it.” Yang replied, now being sincere. Pyrrha was one of the most beautiful women in Remnant, everyone at the table thought so, and none of them could bear to see how little she could sometimes see it in herself. “Seriously, you sculpted that ass, if anyone should get a piece, it should be you.”   
  
“Literally.” Nora mumbled, clearly having done so impulsively, before covering her mouth and looking around, hoping no one had heard. They had. Everyone had. Suddenly, ten eyes were fixed right on her, all dying for her to elaborate, even Weiss was now interested.   
  
“You wanna share with the class?” Yang asked, almost shaking from excitement. She wanted to hear the dirt, and Nora was always oh so good at providing.   
  
“Well uh, he let me borrow his scroll, and I kiiiiiiiinda ended up in his search history, and I guess he doesn’t know about incog mode, and uh, well, he’d like lots of focus on his ass too.” She explained. “And maybe I got a little more curious and looked in his bedside table, and if you  _ did  _ focus on it, he’s definitely practiced with… certain special objects.”

  
The reactions from the group varied, from Weiss immediately losing her interest again, to Ren giving her a stern look of disapproval at her invasion of privacy. Blake seemed to smirk behind her book, while Yang considered for a moment before shrugging it off.   
“Yeah that tracks.” She muttered, unsurprised that Jaune was a bottom.   
  
And of course, there was Pyrrha, who was lost to the world, staring into the middle distance as that thought had immediately sprouted into a tree of imagination. It was something sexual that she’d never considered, she’d understood all the parts of it but had never really put them together in her head. She  _ liked _ it.   
  
Standing, she picked up her things and cleared her throat, half expecting her own voice to come out as a squeak.   
“Are you two still going to see your old orphanage friends for the night?” Pyrrha asked, thinking she was being subtle. She wasn’t, they had all immediately figured out why she was asking if her and Jaune were going to be alone that night. None reacted though, afraid of jinxing it.   
“Yeah, definitely.” Nora replied, now wondering if she could wrangle a second night there, figuring the two repressed idiots would probably need longer than 24 hours to get it all out of their systems.   
  
Without another word, Pyrrha left, walking back to her dorm as fast as she possibly could without seeming too odd. The moment she was inside, she locked the door behind her and moved to sit on her bed, facing towards Jaune’s. She wanted to do this, she’d wanted to do it since very early in meeting him. Everyone else in Beacon was after all, why should she not get to enjoy herself? It was Jaune after all, he may have been an idiot but he’d always treated her in the ways she’d dreamed since she’d been put up on that pedestal as a child. She trusted him implicitly, but she’d been caught up in grandiose romantic fantasies of Jaune finally professing his love for her in some huge gesture that would never be forgotten. She knew Jaune well enough to know he wasn’t really confident enough for that; that his chasing of Weiss had been him getting countless wires crossed thanks to low self esteem and bad advice. No, she needed to make the first move, and she was just about growing impatient enough to do it.   
  
And then her eyes slowly fell, down to the space between their beds, to the small table between them, with two drawers in it. If Jaune really did like those things, then clearly he liked dominant women; which just assured her that she did need to be assertive, but she just had to be sure. Her brain was screaming at her not to, it was an invasion of privacy, but her hand was moving all by itself, reaching over, just barely able to reach, as she yanked open the larger bottom drawer.   
  
Nora had been right.   
  


Pyrrha was a little shocked by the size, something that must have taken some time to practice with, of course Jaune was good at that; setting his mind on a target and not stopping until he’d reached it. She had to wonder where he got the privacy to use it, sneaking back while his roommates were all busy to get on his bed, get the bottle of lube, and pleasure himself silly. She wondered how he liked to use it, whether he rode it, or laid on his back, or got on his knees with his face against the bed. She wondered if he’d like it more if he had help, if he’d bend over her lap and let her…   
  
She shuddered a bit as her free hand glanced over her thigh, surprising herself out of her slight trance. She wasn’t one to masturbate, or in fact have many sexual thoughts at all. Her family had been rather conservative in that regard, the only time the topic came up was to dissuade her from those very thoughts. She was a child celebrity after all, she had an image of purity, of being a good role model, any whiff of a scandal and Pyrrha could have lost it all.

  
It wasn’t as if she didn’t feel sexual urges, or that she was asexual, but she had become very good with self control, physically and mentally. It was just a cork in the bottle though, a bottle that built up pressure every time she denied herself. Freedom had made it so much harder, being in a totally different kingdom to her parents meant she could get away with so much more, but still she was the good, obedient daughter they had expected her to be. But it was only a matter of time before the pressure grew too great and the cork exploded out. Oh she had no interest to touch herself, but she wanted it,  _ needed  _ it, parents be damned!   
  
Taking out her scroll, she quickly sent a text.   
  
Pyrrha - I need to go into the city to buy some things, so I need a lift, and perhaps some advice. I will owe you one.   
  
Yang - No worries, it's on me x


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long afternoon for Pyrrha, one she could never have predicted even in her wildest dreams. Yang had come round to listen to Pyrrha shyly explain what she was feeling and thinking; that she was going to finally make a move on Jaune, and wanted to incorporate this kink of his in it. Yang was, of course, gleeful to hear that her friend was finally going to get with Jaune, and happy to give any tips and advice she could. She wasn’t quite the… free spirit that all the rumours around Beacon made out, but she was infinitely more experienced than Pyrrha was.

After some advice and observations shared between the two, and a little video watching for Pyrrha to perhaps get a better idea of what her night might consist of, the two had raced into the city, finding a well hidden little shop filled with, as Pyrrha was adamant on calling them; “marital aids.” Pyrrha did her best to hide her face as the two wandered around, buying the things Pyrrha might need, plus a few extras to make up a little outfit for her.   
  
Hours later, Pyrrha was standing in the dorm, pacing slowly and focusing on her breathing so she didn’t risk spiralling into a panic attack. She was no good at waiting like this, not when she felt so much was at stake. What if she got shot down? What if Jaune did like these things, but just had no interest in her? All her friends were confident this couldn’t be the case, but Pyrrha struggled with those things constantly. She had to make her feeling known, though; she couldn’t bear to hold them back anymore.

  
When the door handle moved, Pyrrha took a final deep breath, and tried her best to not blush, as she stood proud in the middle of the room, watching closely as her team partner stepped in, watching as he closed the door behind him and put his bag down, watched him as he finally turned to her and slowly gazed down; his cheeks turning so red they glowed, and his chest starting to rise and fall just slightly harder.   
  
In all fairness, Pyrrha was truly a sight to behold that night. She’d worn all her best make up, the stuff she usually saved for special occasions, and had made absolutely sure it was done to perfection. The black stilettos she had on just about made her taller than him, and her proud stance compared to his hunched, tired posture just accentuated that strength she was exerting. Above those shoes were nothing but her long, bronze, strong legs; looking stunningly beautiful and yet oh so powerful. Her body was clothed only by a corset, much like the one that made up some of her armour, besides two small differences. Firstly, it was jet black, making the leather look far more imposing on her; but far more importantly, the corset had no chest, leaving her breasts entirely exposed to him. A small, golden bar was pierced through both nipples; something that was done as a coming of age in Mistral, a very old tradition that few still practiced. Pyrrha rarely ever had her piercings in, but she felt it suited the look.   
  
Of everything though, the part that stood out most, quite literally, was the set of black straps around her wide Mistrali hips, and the burning red phallus attached to it, jutting out at about 8”, the same as the toy he kept at his bedside.   
  
Jaune stood stunned, looking over a sight he could scarcely have dreamed of. Suddenly, those tight jeans that had helped start the whole debacle off were becoming quite a bit tighter.   
  
“Am I interrupting something?” He eventually muttered. “If you’re expecting someone, I could go next door.” His voice was heavy with disappointment, but not for a moment did his mind genuinely believe she was waiting for him, his self esteem just wouldn’t permit it. He always did his best not to put Pyrrha on any kind of pedestal, but it was much harder not to believe he was far below her, and all of his friends.   
  
It was Pyrrha’s turn to be frozen, having firmly pushed those bad thoughts out her head and just hoped he’d walk in and accept her. Did he not want it? Was all her effort wasted?   
  
No.   
  
No, no she refused, she was sick of being coy, sick of him either ignoring or simply not picking up on what she was trying to say. She was going to be blunt, and clear, and leave no room for error, and if he still shot her down then she would live, but good gods by that point she would rather have been shot down than live another moment in uncertainty.   
  
She stepped forward and grasped his hoodie, firmly pushing him back against the door he had entered through moments ago, as her crimson lips slammed into his own. She’d had no intention of being chaste, but any hopes of even slight self control were quickly thrown out the window. She was a woman possessed, letting loose every drop of need she had held back for nearly a year, right onto his lips. She only stopped slightly for just a moment, just to see what he would do. Once she felt his lips move back against her’s, kissing her back just as eagerly, she slammed back against him, and reached past to lock their door. Her heart skipped a beat, knowing it was the start of something important, but that was for after.   
  
For the moment, she let him have some freedom, her hands simply staying on his hips and holding him firmly against the wall. She couldn’t help but let out a little squeak as his hands squeezed her rear, bared and outlined by those black straps around it. That was just more fuel for the fire already raging inside her. Her hands left his hips, sliding back and giving his ass a squeeze in return. Yang was right, she had done a damn fine job with it. As she groped, his lips froze, letting out a deep, guttural moan far surpassing the sound he’d managed to get out of her. She pulled away and looked at him with a little smirk, as she slowly squeezed again.   
  
When she moved back in, it wasn’t to his face, instead her lips found his neck, and they weren’t any more gentle there either. She wanted to mark him, wanted people to see that he was her’s. One of her hands trailed up his back, running into his long locks before gripping tight and slightly yanking it back, giving her just a little more space, but he was already giving that space so freely. No, it was a show of strength, that she wasn’t bluffing; she was in charge.   
  
Pulling her other hand away, it began to glow black slightly, a glow that matched the metal buckle of his belt. With a flick of the wrist, the belt unbuckled and yanked free of his jeans, sailing across the room and bouncing off the wall on the other side, leaving a small dent. She was completely unrestrained, and she  _ adored _ it. She wasn’t just doing it for Jaune, no, it was for her now too. It made sense after all, didn’t it? She was trained to be a warrior, to dominate in combat, and she was the best. She’d always gotten a thrill out of victory, and the feeling she felt as she had Jaune pinned up to the wall was oh so similar, if not significantly more intense.    
  
“Get on your knees.” She panted as she pulled away from her neck, her hands feverishly trying to get his hoodie off him, leaving him bare chested. Gods, the way he looked back at her, so soft, vulnerable even, and ever so slowly moved down onto his knees for her. She would never have done anything to him if he didn’t like it, but the fact he was so willing to do what she told him to just made her feel incredible. Her hands moved back into his hair and pulled it back, as she gently placed the cock on his face. His cheeks grew redder as he’d feel something he perhaps wasn’t expecting: heat. She’d spared no expense with the toy, it was a high quality silicone, with fire dust run through it, warming it to body temperature, and making that red glow with golden veins, her colours.   
  
“Good boy~” She hummed with a grin, a seductive and powerful voice coming to her. His eyes went a little wide in response, as she could see any resolve to be anything  _ but _ a good boy melt away in them. Guiding his head back, she gently pressed the strap to his lips, and watched as he obediently opened his mouth up, before so slowly pushed him down. She moaned softly as she pushed down deep, his practice coming in useful as she managed to get into his throat before he began to struggle. The strap pushed back into Pyrrha’s body slightly, causing just a bit of friction in just the right place, making her moan out and push a little harder until finally his nose was pressed into the bottom of her abs. With a tight grip, she held him there as long as she could, grinding her clit against the toy until he began to struggle, and she quickly pulled away and let him go.   
  
“Oh  _ such _ a good boy.” She moaned again as she left the drool soaked toy rest on his face. He nodded up in response, both in agreement and to make sure she knew he was okay. If it weren’t their first time, if they hadn’t been swept up in the moment, they probably should have agreed on a safe word or something like that, but they were far too into it all, and simply needed more.   
  
Holding his head, Pyrrha pushed her cock back into his mouth, not pushing quite so deep so she could push and pull his head, and thrust her hips a bit, getting completely lost in the moment of fucking his mouth. She couldn’t resist pushing him down deep sometimes, not holding him there quite as long but still being rough about it, even as it seemed to make his eyes water. Clearly he was liking it, she could just about hear his muffled moans. Finally, it was too much, Pyrrha had never pleasured herself, her body was still sensitive to touch, so just that repeated little bit of pressure on her clit was enough to get her to climax pretty fast. Holding him tight, she began slamming into his throat hard and repeatedly, showing him absolutely no mercy as she cried out, and the first orgasm of her life took complete control of her, making her hips harsh and erratic, and her thighs quake.   
  
She fell back onto the bed, sitting on the edge as her legs continued to shiver a bit, and she rode out the orgasm, gazing down at Jaune as she tried to maintain her composure. Gods, what had she been missing out on? That feeling alone was almost worth all the risks. When she finally got control of herself, she breathed slowly for a moment, before looking down at her obedient little sub, who was gazing up at her in awe, which made her smile and lean down to softly pet his hair.   
  
“See what you did to me?” She hummed, her voice sounding lighter, as if a weight had been lifted. “If I got that just from your throat, I think I’m going to enjoy the rest of my plans. Now stand up for me.” She ordered, and Jaune obayed right away, not seeming to be shy about just how tight his jeans had grown, a sight that made Pyrrha bite her lip. “Is your throat alright?” She asked as she reached over and palmed the bulge.   
  
“I’m alright.” He assured her, clearing his throat a bit and wiping his cheeks dry. “If this is your way of paying me back for the juice earlier, I’ll quit Beacon and just be your butler for life.” He joked, not really sure what to say, so of course he used humour for safety. Pyrrha giggled, and smiled up at him, as her fingers skillfully popped open his jeans, and tugged his fly down.   
  
“It’s not, but we can have that conversation after.” She replied, as she gently tugged down his jeans. “For now, we have time to make up for.” With only his boxers to restrain him, she leaned forward and gently sucked on the cotton, feeling what waited below. He seemed so eager, of course she knew he was a virgin too, although she also knew he hadn’t resisted his own touch like she had.   
  
His face contorted from her teasing, causing her to make a mental note to thank Yang for the tip. She could so easily pull his boxers down, have nothing between her lips and his throbbing cock, but she was in charge, and it was another show of power. Besides, they had years for blow jobs, for one night, she was just going to take exactly what she wanted.   
  
Once his hips began rolling, showing that maybe she was getting him a little too excited, she pulled away and stood back up, pressing right up against him once again, letting his bare body now feel her warmth against him. Finally, she tugged down his pants, letting him kick them off once she couldn’t reach them, as their bare cocks pressed up together. Her hands had no interest in that though, instead they slipped around, and gripped his now bare ass. Gods it was perfect, supple, so strong and firm but had just that perfect layer of softness on top to make it bubbly.   
  
“This is what I want.” She whispered as she gazed into his eyes, gripping his rear. Pulling her hand back, she quickly cracked it over his cheek, spanking him hard, smiling as he moaned. That feeling of power had surged through her, and she couldn’t resist spanking him again, before quickly smacking the other cheek twice in succession to make it match.   
  
  
“Get on the bed. On your back.” Pyrrha said, firmly but not cruelly. She had no intention of being cruel, it was meant to be fun for both of them, and luckily they seemed to have quickly found a good balance between them. They had always been incredibly good working together.

Jaune didn’t hesitate to comply, getting on the bed and laying as she wished. She quickly sat next to him, hand caressing over him as she reached for her bottle of lube, which she poured graciously onto one of her fingers. She leaned over him and looked him right in the eye, drinking in the sight as her finger moved behind him and slowly pushed into his puckered hole. His blush returned as she just about managed to slide in, she’d expected it to be easier considering he’d practiced, but he didn’t seem to be in any pain, so she continued, gently pumping her finger in and out.   
  
“You’re such a good boy.” She whispered. “And I’m going to leave you feeling so, completely fulfilled, you just have to keep doing what you’re told. But you’re oh so good at that.” She encouraged him as she continued to finger him, continued to prepare him. Small sounds escaped his throat, and his cheeks lit up red once again, as she praised him and touched him. He was so powerless, but so safe, he knew she’d never truly hurt him.

  
“I’ve wanted this so long.” She said. “Maybe not exactly this, but you, I’ve wanted you for months. And tonight I’m going to show you just how bad it’s been. Okay?”   
  
“Okay.” Jaune replied, nodding, before a deeper moan was drawn from him, as Pyrrha slid another finger into him, and gently started to speed her wrist up. Neither got much physical pleasure from the act, Pyrrha was intentionally avoiding his prostate, and yet they were both absolutely in love with it. They gazed at each other, panting softly, as her fingering got harsher and faster.   
  
Finally, she pulled out quite suddenly, leaving him feeling needy and empty. She didn’t give him long though, as she moved to kneel between his legs, wiping her fingers clean on his abs before leaning over and kissing him deeply.   
  
“You’re mine.” She moaned into his lips, as her warm cock ground against his hole, both of them so ready to take the plunge.   
  
“I’m yours.” Jaune agreed, his eyes fluttering open as she pulled away to lean right over him, both of them staring at each other. It was Jaune to break the gaze, his eyes fluttering closed as she slowly pressed her strong hips forward, his hole eagerly accepting her cock, taking it’s full girth. She could tell just how tight he was, his hole having a firm grip on the toy, she was having to put in a bit of force to push, but was still being incredibly careful not to hurt him or make it uncomfortable at all.   
  
It wasn’t too hard for her hips to press against his ass, wiggling to let him know that she was all the way inside him. It felt incredible for them both, her cock stretching him and pushing hard on his g spot, as that perfect little bit of friction returned to eek a moan out of Pyrrha. Even if it hadn’t felt so good though, they probably would have loved it, just the feeling of being so intimate and open with each other.   
  
She slowly pulled her hips back, paying close attention to his face and sounds, trying to get a gauge on what he was ready for, and pushing back in just as fast as he could take. She kept that rhythm, her hands wandering over his body, one always holding his hips, as she pushed in and out as fast as she thought he could handle, building it up and up and up. It wasn’t too long before she was going fast enough for the sound of their bodies crashing together to fill the room, only joined by their sounds of pleasure and panting. Jaune’s cock leaked onto his abs slightly, nothing even touching it. Jaune seemed to consider it for a moment, but Pyrrha seemed to preempt him, as she quickly took his wrists the moment his hand got close, and pinned his arms against his head as she suddenly picked up even more speed. Pinning him down probably turned him on more than touching himself would have anyway.   
  
Jaune could feel that incredible, ineffable feeling start to build in him, not just an orgasm, but that special kind of relief that came with having something inside him. It made it hard to concentrate, made him feel soft and light, even with such a large intrusion slamming into him like a jackhammer.   
  
“You like it?” Pyrrha said, an aggressive growl in her voice. She was completely lost in the act, any sense that she was just doing it for Jaune long gone. No, this was her’s now, fully and completely. Even if things didn’t work out with Jaune, her next lover would find themselves in a similar position.   
  
Jaune nodded quickly. “Yes, yes,  _ fuck _ yes.” He cried out as he gazed up at her, watching her beautiful face almost snarl, her chest bouncing, her olive skin glistening as they both started to build up a sweat.   
  
Stamina wasn’t going to be any issue for the couple; Pyrrha had trained her body to be near unstoppable, and Jaune’s significant stamina was only enhanced by that deep, deep well of aura he had. Neither were even focusing on time, they were too lost in each other, in their bodies and their eyes. They could have gone forever if Pyrrha didn’t hit her peak once again, still sensitive from the first time, hilting herself deep as her body began quaking again. She was prepared this time though, or at least more prepared than she had been the first time, and didn’t entirely lose her cool.   
  
When she recovered, she pulled out of him and effortlessly flipped him over, leaving him on his hands and knees, facing to the side of the bed, right at the body length mirror they kept in their room. He got to watch as Pyrrha knelt behind him and gave his ass a good smack, before kissing his neck and pushing back into his now much more accepting hole.   
  
“You feel so amazing.” Pyrrha moaned, correctly assuming the praise was getting Jaune off. “Gods I just want to  _ fuck _ you all night long.”   
  
Jaune gasped slightly and went red, a little embarrassed at just how hot it was to hear Pyrrha swear, something she absolutely didn’t do normally. She could see it all in his eyes, it hadn’t just slipped out of course, she just really wanted him to know just how much she was loving it.   
  
She hadn’t hesitated to pound him hard, her strong hips thrusting with more power rather than focusing on speed. She wanted to hear those little noises he made every time she thrust, those little “ooh” and “ah” and all the smaller noises that caught in his throat. She could see him watching her too, absolutely feeding that temporary ego she was gaining. She’d never struggled for self confidence, but had never felt sexy like Jaune’s eyes seemed to believe. She couldn’t argue with them though, even catching a glimpse of her own reflection, she had to admit she looked amazing.   
  
She leaned over and reached for his throat, putting her fingers just where Yang had taught her, and squeezed slightly.   
  
“Oh gods.” Jaune cried out, shocked but shaking with pleasure, as she choked him a little while her hips sped up once more. It wasn’t even just sex anymore, she was downright  _ using _ him, and he absolutely loved it.   
  
Pyrrha’s hips showed absolutely no sign of slowing down again, not until her moans began to grow once more, and her thrusts became slightly less rhythmic. Gritting her teeth, she let go of Jaune’s throat and forcefully pushed his face down into the bed, while yanking his ass right up, leaving it exposed for her to seemingly completely lose her cool. Suddenly, all that rough fucking would seem almost gentle, as Pyrrha’s hips moved in a blur, showing all the speed and skill and power that she usually reserved for the hardest of fights. Jaune’s ass began turning red as her hips just kept smacking into it, leaving that amazing, lewd sound of clapping to fill the room.   
  
Finally, Pyrrha pushed deep into him as she let her third orgasm do what it wished to her body, not caring about restraining it. She was beginning to grow tired, and that first time had felt so much better than the second.   
  
“Are you close?” She panted into Jaune’s ear, her biceps straining as she pushed herself up, giving him a little room.   
  
“Kinda.” Jaune said, not quite sounding right, almost sounding like he was drunk, his voice wispy and trailing. “I can’t finish with just my prostate though.”   
  
Pyrrha nodded, gently kissing his neck.   
“You were so good with this, though.” She hummed, as she began undoing the strap. Far from throwing it away though, she simply pulled back, leaving the toy deeply embedded in him as she rolled him over onto his back. There was no ceremony, they hadn’t been keeping track of time but it was pitch black outside, they must have been going for hours. They were tired, minds addled by lust, neither even thought to give the moment much weight, as Pyrrha lined him up and slid down onto his cock, letting out a moan.   
  
“Gods, is this how you felt?” She cried as she ground on him, his cock pushing deep into her with ease, filling her up so perfectly. She undid her corset and tossed it aside, starting to feel herself up as she ground a while, before she slowly slid up, and then back down with just as much control. Jaune could do little but gaze, hold her hips to help her, and enjoy. He absolutely had to pay her back somehow, he didn’t care that she’d orgasmed three times, he felt like he’d just kind of laid there, and he very much intended on making up for it. Next time, though.   
  
Pyrrha leaned back over him to kiss him deeply, her hand running into his hair as her hips began to bounce and roll, slamming up and down onto him. They were both drunk on lust, and on the feeling of complete mutual pleasure. Within minutes, their cries made it clear they weren’t going to last long. Pyrrha’s hand held Jaune’s cheek, as they stared into each other's eyes as either of them could just let go at any moment, but both were intent on outlasting the other.   
  
Jaune was the first to let out a much louder moan, his hips slamming deep up into her, as he had the most incredible orgasm of his life. The toy was still inside him, Pyrrha felt incredible, and she’d built this orgasm up for gods knew how long. The moment the first feeling of heat filled her, Pyrrha couldn’t have lasted any longer even if she wanted to. Her face contorted, almost looking in pain, as she slammed down so hard that Jaune’s raised hips were forced right back down into the bed. She gasped as her cum sprayed, so much sensitivity and built up need, and the feeling of Jaune properly losing his virginity to her, of him cumming deep in her, had pushed her far, far over the edge.   
  
Moments later, the pair were finally allowed to catch their breath, eyes opening and heads tilting back to look at each other. Their muscles were sore, their bodies almost at a mirror sheen from the heat of the room and all the physical exertion. They stared, almost communicating telepathically, they were too busy panting to speak. Slowly though, Jaune smiled, and laughed slightly, which Pyrrha immediately followed suit in. The coyness had returned in less than a minute of them finishing, it seemed.   
  
“Wow.” Jaune panted, as Pyrrha slid off him, and laid atop him, moving down to gently kiss his jaw. He quickly moved though, to kiss her neck, gently mostly, but leaving one or two hickeys as revenge for his neck, which was more purple than white.   
  
“Yes. Wow.” Pyrrha agreed, running a hand through his hair, before moving off him and cuddling up to him. She reached down and gently pulled the strap from him, lazily tossing it aside to be dealt with the next morning. “Are you okay?”   
  
Jaune nodded. Words were a little tough for him, he usually wasn’t the best with them anyway, but he felt… something, it was hard to describe, it was simply that feeling he got when he came with his toy in him, only jacked up to 11.   
  
“I finished in you.” He pointed out finally, not quite finishing the full thought, but there wasn’t much more to say to make his point clear.   
  
“It’s okay, I have an implant.” Pyrrha said softly, knowing it was still a risk, but she’d take a pill the next day to be sure. “If you want to rest, we can have that talk in the morning instead.”   
  
Jaune looked up at her with all the love in the world. She’d been so patient with him, he knew he’d been an idiot. He didn’t have the capacity to give her the full discussion, but he could at least clear the most important point. Caressing her cheek, he leaned over and kissed her deeply, but entirely unlike the kisses they’d shared that night. It was slow, soft, absent of lust but not of desire. Finally pulling away, he gazed back into her eyes a final time for that night.   
  
“I love you.” He said. “We can have that whole talk tomorrow, but I love you. I do.”   
  
Pyrrha smiled, her lip quivering a bit as tears welled up in her eyes. Jaune wasn’t the only one who was tired and dazed, and hearing that was just too much for her addled brain to handle.   
  
“I love you too.” She said back as she hid her face in his neck, hugging him tight.   
  
They were interrupted from their little moment as they heard crashing outside.   
  
“Well great, now they’ve heard us!” Came the clear voice of Weiss.   
  
“Hey, it’s not my fault you didn’t give me any space, your stupid heels tripped me up.” They would hear Yang yelling back, before a full argument broke out.   
  
“Sorry.” Blake called through, before the argument grew a little more distant, and then the sound of a closing door quieted them entirely.   
  
The couple in bed looked at each other, unable to do anything but chuckle. Their friends would have found out anyway, and they were in a far too good mood to get upset over anything.   
  
They were going to be just alright.

**Author's Note:**

> So, two years huh? Lots of things have changed in my life that took all my time and energy, but ideas have started flowing and I thought screw it, I'll write somthing.  
> Hope you all enjoyed


End file.
